Always and Forever
by I.Am.AMD
Summary: A one-shot of Rosalie and Emmett's wedding after Breaking Dawn.


Alright. So this is a one-shot about Rosalie and Emmett's wedding after Breaking Dawn

This is my first Fan Fiction EVER, so please comment if you think its actually good and please, any advice is welcome.

I do not own anything. If I did, Well, people really wouldn't want me to own anything. I'd screw us all over.

* * *

><p>R P.O.V.<p>

_Finally,_ I thought as I heard Emmett's jeep pull into the garage. They were back. For Emmett's 17th bachelor party, Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle decided to take him to Seattle for the weekend. I wasn't aloud to know what they did, but I'm pretty sure that they didn't go to a strip club. Esme, Alice, and Bella would rip them a new one. It really made me feel better that I wasn't they only one possesive over my mate. My thoughts were interupted as Alice came into the room.

" Alright Rose, time for hair and make-up", she said. I groaned. Don't get me wrong, I don't think it's pure torture like Bella, but after doing this 16 times, it gets a little annoying.

" Stop fussing, Bella probably won't have another Wedding because she's so damn stubborn, and I'm really really excited for another make-over, so please, don't ruin the moment I probably never get to have again".

" I heard that", Bella said as she walked gracefully into the room. I have to say, even though I love my new vampire sister, I'm going to miss clumsy, old Bella. She was very entertaining.

" I love the gowns you picked for us Rose, they are beautiful", she said. I did really like the bridesmaid drsses. Since the wedding colors were blue and white, I decided to have the girls wear strapless, ice blue dresses with their hair left down in curls.

After an hour of Alice doing my hair and make-up, she went to get dressed. That left Bella and I in the gigantic bathroom. We made small talk about nothing important until Alice came back in her dress. Then it was time to get into mine. I absolutely loved my dress. It was unlike any other dress I've had, because being that the last time I got married was in the 80's, my last one was full of ruffles and had sleeves. This dress was strapless, starting at a fitting bodice with intricate beading all around that stopped at my waist, and flowed beautifully out to the ground. It looked amazing and I'm sure Emmett will love it too.

Alice put my borrowed garter, which was blue, on me. Then I heard Esme and Carlisle come into the room announcing it was time, and gasped when they saw me.

Esme started" Rosalie, you look..."

" Beautiful", Carlisle finished.

Since I considered Carlisle my father, he would be giving me away and this time, I would officialy be changing my name from Hale to Cullen which I knew made him very happy. After Esme went downstairs to get seated, the wedding party went to the top of the stairs. Since Bella was my maid of honor, Alice went down first. After 10 seconds, Bella went next with a quick "congratulations" to me. This was the time my nerves started to kick in. I was anxious to get downstairs and I knew Carlisle could tell. When Pachelbel's Canon started , we slowly made our way down the stairs. As we reached the bottom, everybody stood. I noticed the familiar faces of the werewolves and their imprints on one side, and our cousins and other friendly vampires. But who I really saw was Emmett. He was beaming and his dimples were noticeable. That made me smile and all my nerves went away. After reaching the end of the aisle, I grabbed Emmett's hand and stepped on to the altar. When the priest ran over the rituals that seemed to be drilled in my head, he reached one saying that I would never get tired of.

He said" Emmett, you may now kiss the bride."

We turned toward each other and Emmett grabbed me face. "I love you", he whispered right before his lips touched mine in an amazing kiss. As soon as it was over, I whispered back " I love you too". After that, we headed down the aisle and greeted all our guests. Then we headed into the reception and made our way to the dance floor. While the music flowed through the speakers, Emmett said" I guess your still stuck with me".

" Always and Forever", I promised.


End file.
